Secret of the Year
by PanMarlon
Summary: After a terriable invasion of Seireitei 20 years ago Hitsugaya comes backs. His Temporary Replacement is a Child named Tou.Ko. This is a story about Tou.Ko., and the Hitsugaya learning what they can about him.
1. My name is TouKo

Secret of the Years

by

PanMarlon

Screaming, exploded building debris and smoke filled the air. Shinigami and everyday civilians warded off the multitude of Hollows and Espada that were invading the Seireitei. Shikai and Bankai were released in great outbursts of power. Kidou spells and guns were going off. Many who couldn't fight were running for their lives or using what they could to defend the injured and the children. Near a dead and bloodied body of a male teenage shinigami academy student , a boy and girl, also dressed in academy clothing struggled to their feet. The dazed pair were no more than about 9 years of human age.

A full grown Toushirou Hitsugaya was yelling at the kids to hurry and get to safety. All of the sudden there was a snapping sound. The two kids looked up in horror.

"DADDY!" The little boy cried out.

Stepping into the compound of the Tenth Squad, the Hitsugaya family was given a warm welcome back. Toushirou and his beloved wife Momo and five of their seven children were with them. Yes, they were much like rabbits and had many children: three sons and four daughters . Their eldest child, Toushirou Jr., and fourth eldest, Sapphire, weren't present. Sapphire was still on bed rest. Junior's where abouts still wasn't disclosed.

Despite the clamor of everyone rejoicing over their return, something out of the corner of Toushirou's eye caught his attention. This was a distracted from the happy commotion. The silver-haired captain looked up to spot a small group of masked people watching the reunion from a balcony. The immediate rush of protectiveness that rose within him settled as he noticed that the masks were not the kind that hollows wore. Still, he didn't allow himself to totally relax.

Seeing that they were being observed, several members of the group stepped aside to allow a smaller one of their number to approach the rail and look down on the scene below. The small figure wore a hooded hoari observed without speaking for a moment, but when he did, said, "So, they finally woke up." A thin hand reached up and shifted the mask he wore.

"This will be interesting," the tallest one of the group who was standing close by said, as he snapped off half of his mask. Revealed underneath was lilac-colored hair pulled back in a ponytail and one orange eye.

Toushirou and Momo walked toward another welcoming crowd inside Commander-Captain Yamato's room where all the meetings were held. He and wife received them with a few warm words of acknowledgment. Then, as the two moved into the crowd, hugs, backslaps (mainly reserved for Toushirou), and bows, formal and informal, were exchanged as the couple were ushered deeper into the room of people eager (some not so eager) to greet upon their long-awaited return.

Watching the warm and friendly reception Mayuri nearly gagged at the sight. He had never been fond of the white haired shinigami to be made captain, but then, he had never been fond of anyone or anything. Pulling a sour face, he watched Nemu go up and hug HInamori who received it with a look of hastily concealed surprised.

Hisagi came up with one of his underlings and bowed low in Hitsugaya's direction. Unlike Mayuri, he greatly respected the 'ice captain'. Following behind him, Kenpachi gave them a nod of recognition although his assessing eye lingered on the younger captain. It was obvious he was wondering what the outcome of a battle between them would be as he then let a wolfish grin spread across his lips. Yachiru, who had been following hard on his heels, stopped to sweep the couple up into her arms and spin them around. Both were surprised to see how much she had grown while they had been away. She was nearly as tall as they were and looked much like a human teenager. Last time they saw her she was the height of a ten year old.

Byakuya Kuchiki dipped his head in formal greeting but didn't say anything, although his lieutenant, Abarai Renji ruffled Momo's hair with a laugh until Ichigo moved up. The two of them turned their attention to man of the Hitsugaya house. They joked and smiled, the jocularity hiding the fact how pleased they were upon the return of their more aloof friend.

Suddenly a squeal sounded. Matsumoto hurled herself at her captain, swallowing him up in a mighty breasted glomp before turning her attention to Momo and sweeping her up into a happy hug. Tears were trickling down her face.

Waiting with the dignity of her station for her turn, Soi Fon held out her hand in the fashion of the living world, to give the two a handshake. Omeda followed her example and did the same before making a beeline for the buffet.

Kira came up shyly and started to also extend his hand in a handshake, but Momo grabbed him and gave him a hug instead. Blushing mightily, the blonde shinigami turned hesitantly toward Hitsugaya hoping that he wasn't about to become the object of the captain's ire or jealousy. He was relieved to see that the captain didn't seem to notice. Or did he?

Bonding up Ukitake shoved Izuru Kira out of the way. He was to excite for his own good. With Kiyone, the new lieutenate helped in Handed over a cake to the young pair.

"Now now Jyushiro, We can't go attacking others now." Kyoraku said taking off his straw hat. Nanao help Kira to his feet before shooting dagger at the 13th squad captain. Once she was sure Kira was okay she joined her captain. Very briefly the gave idal chit-chat. Actually more like showing a ring engagement ring to them and giving them a personal invitation.

Standing next to the commanding captain the small masked figure stood. He remained unnoticed that and ignored for the longest time. Couldn't be helped. He wasn't going to get into that mess of people. He was to afraid of being stepped on. Or worse, being shoved like the blonde lieutenate. He turned and faced Yamato for a second before he walking over to his spot.

The meeting soon began. Everyone lined up evens on right side odd left side. Hitsugaya barely noticed the kid. He estimated the kid to be about the age of a pre-teen. They stood next to each other in silence. While doing so the older captain glanced down at the yonger one's back. _You can't be serious!?_ He was flabbergasted to see the kid was identified as the tenth squad captain.

The meeting that was being held that day was to help the Hitsugaya's catch up. For the last 20 years many thing happened. First thing was first was to tell them about their dormancy. They were in an unresponsive, near coma state. Learning of their spiritual energy nearly collasping gave them a scare. Only the last weak everything improved.

"It was like ice melting in the summer heat," Unohana said. "Not getting any of you to stir was very heart breaking." She looked down recalling the days.

The kid beside Toushirou coughed hearing the sentences out of Unohana mouth. It was at that moment Kyoraku leaned down some and smacked the back of kid several times till the kid forcely stopped coughing. It was then the flowery captain realized the two haven't been properly introduced. "Nee' Hitsugaya I like to introduce this fine young fellow. This small captain you see here is, well was, may still is, your temporary replacement. His name is TouKo b..." All of a sudden Kyoraku looked over to Nanao. He had a pained expression on his face. TouKo who was a bit upset was digging his heel into Kyoraku foot.

A couple days later at the tenth squad courtyard a meeting was being held. It was at this meeting . Announced that Captain Hitsugaya was going to soon retake his place as the squad captain. That didn't go well with many of the squad members. The ones who raised a fuss only new as captain not his other man. Many of the older members who knew of Hitsugaya died or changed squads.

Standing in between her squad and TouKo, Matsumoto twitch. The second in command was a bit annoyed but understood the uproar. Never-the-less she tried hard to keep the others calm.

Momo who was a little ways from her female companion watched the crowd slowly grow aggressive. She go very uneasy, even more so with Hitsugaya's growing anger to it. Now she wished she stayed home with the kids.

He was going to lose it. Hitsugaya was about to burst and ice them all ten-fold when he noticed TouKo behavior. Both eye brows raised in shock. _The kid is just sitting._

Yep he was. Sitting off to the side with an empty cup in his hand TouKo seemed relaxed and very indifferent. He turned and handed the cup to one of his fellow masked member who loyally stood next to him. He made a comment on ironing out some wrinkles as he shot a glance to various member of the crowd. Brushing himself clean as he stood up the child bellowed. "SHUT UP!"

The crowd silenced. Few fell over due to the kids energy blowing them over. Toushirou and his wife noticed it had an icey touch to it.

For himself, TouKo wanted out! He'd be damn if anyone was going to ruin this change for him. The position captain had been forced on him when he would rather have stayed in the lower ranks. He would be delighted to go back to the lovely eight seat once he could be relieved of this job he never wanted in the first place. It was a part he was forced to play by order of the Captain-General.

"This is too much responsibility and you all know it!" He pointed a finger at the group. "that and being on these restriction is the pits." He watched as many of his member lower their heads. "It's not like I am leaving!" The kid snarled half tempted to snatch his cup back and toss it at the subordinates. "All I am doing is returning something I was ordered to take care of."

"Restrictions? Now why would he have restriction?" Momo looked up and placed a hand on her chin. _Is he still suffering from injuries? _

Hitsugaya on the other hand was thinking the kid had something else. His paranoid side took over. _The kid has power of great depth. Why else would he be wearing a mask and several amulets? Crap he might be like Captain Zaraki!_

A few weeks went by. Three to be exact. Hitsugaya was slowly getting back into the routine of work. Most of the time he was getting to know his newer division members. The older one's he pretty much caught up with: Marriages, births, death and promotions.

He was leaving for the day and happened to pass by his old office. Hitsugaya had yet to enter the office. Something told him he should go inside tonight. So he did. Looking to his left then to his right nothing seemed too different. Other than the Sofa's had blue covers over them. His eyes focused at the captains's desk. Their was TouKo, Mask hood and all. He was apparently reading up on files. "Does he ever sleep?" He rarely saw the kid leave except on a light work day and on Thursdays.

As Hitsugaya went closer he notice . starting to slump over. "Ah so you do sleep." Hitsugaya smiled remembering how hard it was on him at that age to keep up. Well now he had more things in common with TouKo Matsumoto still didn't put her two cents in, they were both elemental, and both work to the point they slept at the desk.

The next thing that TouKo knew he waking up on the couch. As his eyes opened he saw nothing but blue. Moving around he noticed the lime green blanket was over him. At first he did nothing. When his brain realized where he was the masked captain sat up quickly. In a franizy he looked over to see at the desk Captain Hitsugaya and the love of his life whispering.

They glance up giving the kid recongition before snickering. They were having to much fun. Both couldn't help but laugh at the way the youth had been talking in his sleep. "Maybe we should call him Mini Shiro!" Momo teased. "You're both Icy, work-a-holic, and talk in your sleep."

"Momo..." her hsband frowned. "Shiro belongs to me." He watched her glide away toward the bookcase. "TouKo, Do you normally sleep ten hours?" Hitsugaya was smacking a reject stamp on one of the documents.

The boy gasped and held his head. "I actually slept a full night?" He couldn't believe it. It was a rare event to have such sleep.

"Yes why wouldn't you?" Momo turn on her heels. She looked at the boy and smiled at him motherly.

As TouKo blinked the sleep from his eyes and tried to think of a way to tell why he never got such sleep just as Isane appeared on the scene. She frowned at the youth. She turned and faced the other two and ratted him out.

"The boy over works himself physically, and mentally. If Captain Hitsugaya hadn't been here last night he'd be back in fourth squad for a week." She told of at least five different incidences of falling down stairs that she knew of, falling at the desk, and at least once at a captain's meeting. Momo and Toushirou's eyebrows rose at the recitation as they studied the youth with new eyes.

With not a trace of emotion in his voice (and if anything showed on his face, the mask hid it), Touko said, "Correction my dear lady. Six times down the stairs with one going the whole flight. There were seven in town or was it eight, three in the bath and the rest you have right." Then, letting a bit of pride seep through, TouKo added, "Oh and the garden pond!"

Momo gaped at him, while Hitsugaya frowned and began admonishing the youth on the responsibilities of being a captain and taking care of oneself was only to the betterment of the Company.

The kid was startled at the scowl but he smiled behind his masks. _If only he knew, _the kid thought to himself.


	2. Many Questions

Five days came and went. This fine morning it was foggy out but not to the point of claiming it was as thick as pea soup. It has been like this for a couple days. Foggy morning muggy rest of the day much to some kinred spirit disliking.

In the light fog the Hitsugaya couple were taking a stroll when they noticed TouKo siiting on the railing. He just put some type of silver rod in his mouth which was attached to something in his hand by a cord. The young shiniami looked down at it in his hands. As they got closer both of them heard him gripe. "Just 83%? I'll be on restriction for another decade at this rate. Unohana best not be giving me meds that keep me at this pitiful percent." Heaving a sigh he pressed the hand held device to his forehead.

It was a minute before TouKo shifted his gaze to his left and saw the love birds. "Good morning and stop giving me that look. Makes me sick." He pulled out the little rod out of his mouth with his left hand.

"That's not polite young man." Momo scowled at the boy. Her arm that were around her husband now where placed on her hips. She tapped her foot in slight irritation.

"Well stop giving me that look like I did something bad." He gave her a glare before looking around for something.

"Like not sleeping?" The older captain suggested raising a brow.

There was a moments pause. "Actually I slept tonight as well." The kid frowned behind his mask. "Just change the expression on your faces. Getting paranoid...83 fu...."

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Momo gasp hearing the the boys mouth. She turn to her husband who wasn't amuzed.

Toshirou took a seat next to TouKo on the rail. "What do you mean 83 percent?" He was choosing to ignore the mild swearing. Instead the man focused his attention to things in his hands. From what it looked like to all of them It was a cross over of a themometer and a daibetic sugar reader.

"With the help of twelvth squad fourth squad came up with a device that can quickly check spiritual pressure, and other body functions." The boy noticed the man curious experison as he eyed the device. "I am still no where near healthy by... this." TouKo voice was shakey this time. He started taping the buttons and held it out enough so the other two can look at it. "On off, Reistu status, body stamina, mineral intake, and these two are to scroll. You get the gist."

After a few moments he shove the device in a blue pouch that held viles of all sorts along with other first aid accessories. Sliding off the rail he stated, "I should be 90 by now. I guess I should be counting my blessing I can still be this strong. Achieving Bankai and everything should of killed me. If not that destroyed my future as a shinigami."

He clasped the bag to his belt before bowing to the two officers. He left without saying another word. By now he was sure he would cry infront of them if he said another thing. Twenty feet away he raised his mask.

The pair watched the sulking one walk off. Hitsugaya was puzzled by all of this and put it on his mental look into list. His wife felt bad for the kid. She start to formulate a plan.

Later on that night Momo noticed TouKo and the group of masked people in the tenth squad courtyard. She was curious to see what they were doing. She looked down three stories from where she was and notice they were actually goofing off. They were playing hot potato with a kidou ball. The kidou ball blew up a couple of times on one of the random members.

With her energy concealed Hinamori continued to watch the endearing sight. Hearing the teasing of each others love life, Pranks that were pulled and lack of kidou ability was very amusing. Just by watching the group play she learned much more about the smallest one. She laughed as TouKo caused an Abarai Renji like explosion in the court yard. The masked figures looked up and noticed her.

_Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding _

It was ten at night and Momo barely returned home from her stroll. Her hair was still a little messy even after petting it down. Hitsugaya was standing in the door way to the hallway with a toothbrush hanging his mouth. Approching she inquisted his day. "Uneventful unless you count TouKo got into a fist fight with a couple of his friend."

"Really I thought they were play hot potato." She told her husband about watching the game hot potato TouKo and his company were playing. She lowered her head and gave a sheepish laugh. She dare not tell of him that she became their target. As she twiddled the toothbrush in Toushriou mouth she asked about their little ones.

"Six of our chicks are in bed sleeping. Most of them were crying for you till I read them their next chapter." Amazing he was able to say that clearly with a brush in his mouth. Momo wrapped her arms around her husband torso. "Still no word on Jr." He looked down and bite down hard on his toothbrush. Momo gaze feel down and the desire to cry arose. To their knowlegde the eldest son was still unable to come home to them. Both of them wanted him home.

In a silky blue robe a boy that resembled an eleven year old with long silver hair was siting on a stool painting a picture. He fumbled a couple of tubes of paint along with the occasional paint brush. The picture he was working on was of the TouKo's group lowering their masks. The one that was . completely reveal his true identy.

Touko was none other than Toushirou Hitsugaya Jr.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes:**

_**Opps, I should of mentioned the background of this story. No, I don't mean plot. Not given anyone spoilers! I want people to know where the idea's came from. It's totally based off of a dream I had a while back. Names and faces attached in weird fashions. The ones who had little part of the dream got the names, while one's who played a larger role remained nameless. I am very miffied at how I was able to get the details out of the dream. I know it must be from having this dream for more than two weeks. I tend to repeat dreams over and over again till it's finished. **_

_**I like to thank Dwellin and Asagi-K-Kurosaki for editing these last few chapters.**_

* * *

* * *

Several months passed and TouKo's dream came true. Well, sort of. He got lower seat but not the one he wanted. He'll continue to blame the senior captains for that. He wanted his old eighth seat back. Fine he'll go along with the idea of being just an advisor to the captain. At least for now. As the prodigy understood it he was of higher status of all lieutenates but lower than all captains. It sounded okay until he ended up going to twice as many meetings. He abhored meetings.

After another long depressing captain's meeting TouKo was alone in the bath house washing up. He was going to get squeeky clean before hitting the sack. For him hitting the sack before sunset meant he was highly stressed.

As night fell a hell butterfly flutter over to him. From every part of tenth squad butterflies were calling for backup. While wading in the water he was silent. At the end near end of the message an adenoline rush came over him. The location TouKo notice was the group he sent out earlier.

He raced out of the water and quickly thrown his uniform on. "They just had to locate trouble!" the young soul raced to their aid.

Captain Hitsugaya was in his office taking a small break. The paperwork would be the end of him at this rate. His mouth was filled with freashly brew tea. His mind wasn't on the paper work. It was fixated on solving the mystery of TouKo and his group. The meer thought of them caused him to shudder. He swollowed the mouthful before setting the cup down. "An injury...has to be." He thought many of them suffered from wounds like burn, scars, gashes. The captain clearly remember seeing three of them without their mask and they had noticably scarring. Hitsugaya felt a wave of disgust thinking that was the kid's fate. TouKo was said to be no older than eldest his son's age.

The other idea that crossed the mans mind was them being part of a secret group working on a secret mission. "Sort of like convert corp. Nah. Not for that group." He didn't see that plassaible. Three of them seem reckless by definition. "TouKo been on restriction." He tapped his cup against his temple.

Before he could come up with another idea he saw two pairs of black wings. A hell butterfly followed by a battered one landed on the desk. Both of them were relaying a message demanding back-up. "Espada many espada..." was all the 2nd hell butterfly said before crumbling at the white hair man's desk.

In a forest there were countless hollows, menos, and multiple espada. Thirteen espada were all that were left. TouKo with his group were fighting them but was being over powered by them. As the number of espada got down to three so did the number of standing shinigami. TouKo and His lady companion were left standing.

"Where is he?" TouKo questioned himself. For a moment Captain Hitsugaya crossed his mind. The thought of him was very comforting that was till he thought what happened twenty years ago. "Bad idea." He shook off the thought while taking a swing at one of the Espada. Within inches of beheading the enemy he was overwhelmed with pain.

Captain Hitsugaya with Matsumoto arrived right smack into the battlefeild. Both of them saw TouKo's Vixen comrade warding off an espada with everything from hidden knives, kidou, to a kidou gun. Her zanpakuto was stabbed into the ground where a purifying espada was vanishing at. While Matsumoto ran to assist her fellow member Hitsugaya flash stepped to TouKo location.

Appearing within a twinkling of an eye on a tree branch horror struck the captain. He could of sworn he was looking at a battle made suited for eleventh squad. Fallen shinigami were scattered everywhere. As his eyes wonder his stomach turned. He stopped breathing at the sight of TouKo right arm was right through the remaining espada's neck. His left arm was missing and his legs were broken, burnt and bare. Hitsugaya heard the small shinigami shouting several times to "light it". He didn't understand till he heard another shinigami a little ways away. "There must be another way!" The next thing that Hitsugaya knew Touko recited an incantaion that cause a large explosion.

The explosion was large. It sent debris everywhere. The other shinigami was hit by something and was knock out.

"Damn it! He had to use Hiryugekizokushintenraiho" The captain swore running into the screen of smoke. As he cause a cold gust of wind to clear the smoke Hitsugaya found the young shinigami. The boy was on the ground in a mangled and bloody mess. Hitsugaya being some distances away from anyone who could possiably help worked dilagintly on healing the child.

As soon as The last Espada was conqured Matsumoto was getting the injured through the gate with the help of arriving medics. Just as the last of the original hollow hunt group were throught the gate the hollows started to appear again. Hitsugaya notice and drew out his sword. As he was about to fight the swarm of hollows one of masked member grabbed TouKo and haul ass get them through the gate. "RUN AWAY!" The figure shouted in a smart alic way. Hitsugaya followed only stopping to lessen the hollows numbers.

Once back in the safety of Soul soceity Hitsugaya ran over to the small group. The were sparing what energy they could to their fallen friend. Hitsugaya order them to step aside and began spilling out engery trying to healing the kid. TouKo made no signs of doing well. It sent a wave of panic over the captain till Orihime appeared. She knelt down and called out her two of her flowers. She look highly annoyed. "Him and that reckless technique of his."

Those words that Orihime struck something. "Silence you viel temptress! He made you a damn promise! You have no right to assume he used that technique!" The red haired woman shrieked. She was about to grab Orihime when the twins of the group stepped in the way and held their friend back.

"Enough, geeze we dont need to be wasting the boss' precious time." The man with TouKo craddled in his arm snapped. The red head settled down but continued to shoot draggers at Orihime. "Let us go." With that all of them vanished. All that remained of them was a small puddle of blood on the ground.

"Hey wait!" Orihime shouted. She stooded up and reached up towards the group. "He needs..." She lowered her hand when they vanished.

Hitsugaya stood up and looked at his second. Her expression shown dissappointment. At the same time something also hinted that she expected this to happen. "What was that about?" Hitsugaya asked more to himself than to either of the women.


End file.
